


廢車一個

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy, Eddychen - Fandom, Twosetviolin, brettyang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 2





	廢車一個

*E醫生/B病人  
*Eddy第一人稱  
*pwp  
*迴響好的發展後面劇情

「唉⋯⋯」看着手機上的聯絡人一列，眼睛便不由自主往B字頭那邊瞄，最後注意力還是放在了一個人名上—Brett Yang

多年沒見的摯友，心底裏的暗戀對象，就是想約出來見個面，可是就沒有一個適合的理由找他出來聊聊天。嘛，音樂家是很忙很累的吧，打擾他好像也不太好。

打消了找他的念頭，旁邊的電話座機也響起。「喂？」「Dr Chen，窗口已傳了下個病人的資料，請檢查。我現在會安排下個病人進來。」「好的謝謝。」話筒蓋回到座機上，隨手伸向右手旁的窗口拿到了文件。

翻起個人資料，手不禁頓住了。門外也傳來了敲門聲，對方一踏進來時，我簡直不敢相信。「Brett?」「Eddy？」異口同聲地說道，更是添了份尷尬。

「你怎麼就來泌尿科呀？我還以為我眼花看錯資料呢。」我只是皺起眉頭苦笑，Brett也是同樣的神情。「Dude，不是這個問題很困擾我，我才不會來呀。」「那是怎麼回事呀？」

「就是上廁所的時候⋯⋯有點奇怪。就是沒明明已經尿完還有⋯⋯」Brett婉轉地概括了他的麻煩。「殘尿感嗎？」「嗯⋯⋯」我輕舔了下自己乾涸的唇，想到了個方法。

「做前列腺液檢查吧。」蓋起文件夾,對方才回過神來。「誒?前﹑前列腺液檢查?」「你先上廁所吧,待會兒去隔壁房的床邊等我。」對方撓了撓頭，去了廁所。而我則咬住了自己食指指甲。

“不對呀？等下？我待會兒是要幫他做前列腺按摩不就—”腹誹過後剩下的只有百般無奈與尷尬，我大歎一口氣，走向隔壁房。

「啊......你、先脫掉褲子和內褲吧。」平常能夠輕易說出來的話現在卻難以啟齒。戴上焗促的口罩,緊縛的橡膠白手套,有點喘不過氣。

Brett背對我脫光下身的衣物，就算在遠處眺都能看見他通紅的耳朵。「雙手靠着床邊，臀部稍、稍為翹起來。」緊張的心情從腳趾頭直衝大腦神經，我只能深吸一口氣，拿起旁邊架上的潤滑劑。

透濕且黏稠的液體沾滿右手，嚥下口中的唾沫，往對方的後庭伸出中指。「呃啊—」Brett驚喘一聲，身體微微顫抖着，明顯對後庭的異物感到不適。

溫熱的腸道緊牢牢包裹起手指，儘管有薄膠阻隔仍能感受到其小口一開一合地吞吐着。雖說以前有為其他病患做過檢查，但這次的對象不只是病人，還是自己暗戀的人啊！也太超過了吧！

「放鬆一點，不然會傷到腸壁。」我輕聲說道，但對方似乎還處於繃緊的狀態，那可就沒辦法了。中指在腸中慢慢攪動，Brett卻住了呻吟聲，不過喘息中帶了點沙啞的哭腔。

感受到一個凹槽處—那便是前列腺的地方，中指順道也壓下去。Brett一陣激靈，還是叫了出來，而且他的下身也勃起了。

「沒關係的，很多病患也會這樣，畢竟是前列腺按摩。」自己的心跳聲快要震穿耳膜，甚至我都比Brett更緊張，不知道自己一旦衝動過頭會做出什麼事情來。

指腹持續按壓着同一個地方，Brett最後還是忍不住射了出來，噴到了地上。我加重了力度，拿起一個小杯子裝下仍然在末處流出的透明液體。

「可以了，你先休息一下吧。旁邊有紙巾可以擦乾後丟在垃圾桶就行。」當我說罷，對方已經無力地跪倒在地上了，而我則急忙轉過身子，脫下了手套便把杯子連文件塞到辦公室的窗口，跌坐在自己的椅子上。

我翹起二郎腿，掐住自己的大腿，埋着頭低罵：「給我冷靜別繼續勃起了陳韋丞。職業操守呢？」「Eddy，大概什麼時候會有結果呀？」Brett用震抖的嗓音問，看着他微腫的眼睛，我咬了咬唇。

「一星期左右吧，有結果的話我們的護士會在找你的了。」我慌忙胡弄過去，腦子快轉不過來了。「好、好的。那⋯⋯遲點有機會約出來見面吧，再見。」「嗯再見。」他染上潮紅的臉是因為羞恥感？我也不太清楚，大概吧。

真的希望下一次別再用同樣的情況出現了⋯⋯

Fin?TBC?  
隨他吧，陳韋丞你難道沒想過另一個可能嗎？人家難得約你誒？（瘋狂暗示）


End file.
